


ChuChu and Pareo go on their first business trip together

by AimingSashimiG



Series: 8th live mini-fics [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, They're adults in this, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: A short fic inspired by the RAS live that I watched last night, and particularly by TsumuTsumu's English MCing. Note that not much business happens in this fic.
Relationships: Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu
Series: 8th live mini-fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	ChuChu and Pareo go on their first business trip together

Once upon a time, Chu2’s ambitions had been tiny. She said she was aiming to end the girl’s band era, yet she spent all of her time and energy in a single city of a single country.

That she stood in JFK international airport was a sign that this would no longer be the case. The girl’s music revolution would be a global one.

With her was Pareo, her most loyal follower, and as of recently, girlfriend.

“Chu2-sama, our bags will be at carousel 11. It’s that way, so please follow me.”

Emotionally and practically, Pareo was the most amazing woman she knew. Chu2 couldn’t believe that her younger self had ever called the keyboardist useless, not because of how much it had hurt her, but also because it was definitely a lie.

“Thank you, Pareo. Please show me the way then.”

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

By the time they’d finished navigating the gigantic airport, and then navigating the very crowded streets of New York, Chu2 was incredibly exhausted. The sun was out and shining, but the producer’s internal clock was still set to Japan time.

Chu2 leaned on Pareo as she spoke to the receptionist.

“I have a reservation under the name Chiyu… Yes, a single king bed will be excellent. Thank you.”

When Chu2 got the key and looked back to her girlfriend, she was met with an expression of overwhelming affection.

“What’s with that look, Pareo?”

“I was thinking, Chu2-sama is really incredible, being able to speak English so well.”

“This much is just basics. You’ll be learning at least this much English too, now that RAS’s mission has gone worldwide. And by the way, now that you’re my girlfriend, you don’t need to call me ‘sama’ anymore. I’ve told you this before.”

“Chu2, I love you!” Pareo exclaimed while giving the producer a hug.

Chu2 did her best to ignore the annoyance and happiness she felt and just keep walking to their room. Once they got there, the DJ wasted no time lying her suitcase down on the floor and opening it. She wanted to go to sleep right away, but it would probably be best to change out of these clothes first. Pareo would probably sleep better with her plush toy, too.

“Hey Pareo, you put your Aya neso in my suitcase, right?” Chu2 asked, turning her head to address the keyboardist.

She absolutely didn’t expect the sight that greeted her.

Pareo knelt down on one knee, presenting a black box with something shimmering inside it.

“Chu2, you’ve given me so much. A purpose to strive towards. The courage to be myself. But even with all that, I’m a selfish girl who can’t help but want more. Would you be by my side until the end of time? I know we can’t get married in Japan, but now we’re in America, we have a chance.”

What the heck, Pareo? This was a business trip, not a vacation. Each day had been meticulously planned. They would be scouting out bands to sign and meeting with other music industry execs. How on Earth could they fit a wedding into their schedule?

It’s not like Chu2 was going to deny Pareo this, though. She supposed they’d have to extend their trip.

“Fine. I suppose we’ll have to invite Layer, Masking, and Rock. You can be the one to tell them why they suddenly need to join us in America, Pareo.”

“Chu2-sama I love you so much!!!”

Chu2 found herself being tackle-hugged, luckily onto the bed. She was way to tired to respond to Pareo’s affection right now. She’d just have to make up for it on their honeymoon.


End file.
